An air pressure regulator is a type of valve or air-restriction device for an air pressure system that regulates the flow of a gas at a certain pressure. For example an air pressure regulator can be utilized to allow a high-pressure gas supply to be reduced to a lower pressure supply, for further use in various applications of the air pressure system. The air pressure regulator can match the flow of the gas at the output of the regulator based on demand for gas placed upon the pressure system, the supply of gas provided to the regulator, or a combination of the two.
Aircraft having turbine engines can be configured to generate compressed or pressurized air at the compressor section of the engines, which can be provided to supply pressurized air to various air pressure systems of the aircraft. This pressured air, or “bleed air,” can be further adjusted by the air pressure regulators described above, and supplied to air pressure systems of the aircraft, including, but not limited to air supply and cabin pressure controllers, cooling of various aircraft or engine components, anti-icing systems, pneumatic actuators or motors, hydraulic reservoirs, or waste and water storage systems.